


Трансформация

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Trisma"





	Трансформация

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Trisma"

Это было складское помещение, которое ничем не выделялось из ряда таких же. Но именно оттуда доносилась совершенно безумная музыка и всполохи света, похожие на живой огонь. Двери были открыты нараспашку, но основное действие разворачивалось в дальнем от них углу, за заполненными стеллажами. Керин боялся, что его прогонят, хотя и понимал, что открытые двери — это практически приглашение. Он не знал, что там происходит, но пройти мимо не мог, слишком необычное событие. На этом складе он работал уже несколько лет и ни разу не видел, чтобы устраивали вечеринки, хотя это и не было запрещено.

Первое, что почувствовал Керин, когда зашел был запах свежего дерева. Он уже забыл, когда последний раз его слышал. Наверное, в детстве, когда отец ещё был жив и брал его с собой в мастерскую. Внутри было достаточно темно, но света от кострища хватало, чтобы не натыкаться на мебель. Керин стоял поодаль не решившись сразу войти в круг света. Между коробок было достаточно места, чтобы увидеть все, что происходило.

Фигуры ростом с человека дергались и прыгали вокруг настоящего костра. Они были уродливыми, грубыми, бешенными, их движения больше походили на религиозный экстаз, чем на танец. Туловища их были сделаны из кусков плохо обтесанного дерева, разных размеров и форм. У некоторых это были просто распиленные бревна. Руки и ноги держались на невидимых глазу шарнирах и двигались достаточно плавно. На головах были маски, кажется, так же сделанные из дерева с нарисованными на них безумными ухмылками. Красная и белая краска широкими мазками обозначала глаза и зрачки. Из-за бликов от костра казалось, что они двигаются.

Никто не заметил появления Керина. Все эти фигуры были слишком заняты пляской. Керин пытался разглядеть нити, с помощью которых можно было управлять марионетками или каких-нибудь людей, которые могли это делать, но со своего места не смог разглядеть ничего подходящего. Второго этажа не было, с его стороны было несколько стеллажей, как тот, за которым он прятался, позади фигур была глухая стена.

Керин так и не понял откуда раздавалась музыка. Равномерный стук деревянных ног о бетонный пол почти забивал её, но в промежутках был слышен другой ритм. Рваный, резкий, стремительный. Кажется, это была флейта, но Керин не сказал бы наверняка.

Фигуры начали двигаться по кругу, формируя что-то типа спирали с костром в самом центре. Чем дальше они отходили от костра, тем больше становились похожи на людей. В ближайших в нему фигурах он узнал складского бухгалтера, одного из арендаторов и девушку, которая с ним обычно приходила. Керин не знал, кто они друг другу, может быть пара, может брат и сестра или просто коллеги. Сейчас, смотря на то, как они синхронно ударяют ногами по полу и беспорядочно размахивают руками, Керин надеялся, что у них хотя бы нет детей. Сцена с каждой секундой становилась все более отвратительной и завораживающей одновременно.

Фигуры в центре были полностью из дерева и перескакивая через костер, задевали его маленькими сучками, которые вспыхивали и гасли или продолжали тлеть. От костра фигуры уходили по дуге, проходя почти вплотную к стеллажу, за которым прятался Керин. Когда они подходили совсем близко, он видел их глаза - радужку было не различить, абсолютно белые глазные яблоки с крохотной точкой посередине. Они были похожи на наркоманов и не останавливаясь, танцевали свой странный танец.

Керин пытался поймать тот момент, когда деревянное тело становилось человеческим, но не мог сосредоточится. Он завороженно продолжал смотреть, пока, наконец, не понял, что пришла его очередь прыгать через костер. Не задумываясь, он оттолкнулся ногами и почувствовал тепло, которое охватило все его тело. Запахло хвоей и рождеством. Корица, ваниль, глинтвейн и бочки для вина в погребе дедушки. Он услышал, как звонко ударирись о пол его ноги и почувствовал, как руки взлетели вверх, будто пытались что-то поймать. Перед глазами мелькал склад и лица, до боли знакомые, но слившиеся в одну кроваво-красную полосу.

Керину было холодно. Ветер пробирал насквозь, ледяные, босые ступни покрылись свежей кровью, стекло и бетон, разрывали тонкую кожу, но он не мог остановится. Пахло горелой плотью, нестерпимо жгло все тело, он одновременно дрожал, брыкался и пытался избавится от одежды, которая вплавлялась, прожигая до костей. Новый виток и снова он оттолкнулся деревянными ногами и полетел вверх, так далеко, как будто мог коснутся звезд. Извиваясь вместе с пламенем, Керин нежно гладил бока следующего танцора. Подхватывал его за бедра и переносил над костром, бережно опуская на пол по ту сторону. Стоило только обернутся и к нему в объятия бросался следующий.

В спирали осталось всего пять или шесть человек, и они не успевали до конца трансформироваться. Из огня то и дело вылетали оторванные мелкие косточки и пучки искр. Горящие ошметки сыпались с деревянных костей, опутанных сетью разорванных вен. Кровь заливала пол и все фигуры скользили в ней, падая и хватаясь друг за друга, не успевая зайти на новый виток. Керин и остальные языки пламени тянулись к ним, хватали запястья и перекидывали оторванные руки, следом за ними подхватывали ребра, тянули их ближе к центру, объединяли в сложные композиции и формировали новые фигуры. Ступней не хватало и переходя от дерева к человеческим костям, они стирали хрящи и стучали белыми костяными головками.

С каждым новым кругом, костер становился всё больше и больше. В круге снаружи оставались только фантомные танцовщики, с торчащими кое-как кусками тел. На ребрах одного или, скорее одной, на расплавившейся синтетике висели сверкающие камешки, рассыпая повсюду огненных зайчиков. Голов не хватало, шеи тоже были не у всех, но деревянные шарниры удерживали маски в положенных местах.

Кровавые лужи почти высохли и из воздуха почти пропал запах горелой плоти. Последний удар невидимых барабанов совпал с последним огненным всполохом.


End file.
